An Arranged Failure
by Donghae Oppa
Summary: Edward is a Grand Duke and Isabella is a Grand Duchess of Vaticia. At a young age, their fathers arrange a marriage between the two. They hate each other. When they become of age, will the marriage work? or will if fail? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. Prologe: Young Forever

Prolouge

NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME

Summary: Edward Anthony Masen Cullen is a Grand Duke of the small country of Vaticia. Isabella Marie Dwyer Swan is a Grand Duchess of Vaticia. At a young age, their fathers arrange a marriage between the two of them to create a large empire in this small island country off the coast of England. But, the two children hate each other. What will happen when they become of age and will be forced to get married? Set in the 1800's on a fictional island.

* * *

"My lord, the Grand Duke Cullen has arrived. Both he and his son. Should I welcome them in?" A young maid asked her master.

"Yes, Charlotte, do let them in. You shall call down my daughter Isabella as well.", replied the Grand Duke Swan.

"Yes master." Charlotte replied, curtsying before retreating to get the Cullens and Isabella.

"Welcome, my lord. I hope you had a grand trip down here?" Charlie Swan asked the visitors.

"Yes, very much, my lord. My son actually fell asleep on the way here! Oh, how embarrasing! How is your daughter?" Carlisle Cullen asked, with his young son, Edward, sleeping on his shoulder.

"May I inquire which daughter you are inquiring about? There are too many of them!" Charlie laughed.

"Of course the heir to your reign! young Isabella." He replied laughing. The child stirred in his arms.

"Ah. She is well. She shall be down in just a minute.." Charlie replied, just as a young girl hopped down the stairs.

"Papa! Papa! Charlotte said that you called me." She said, her shiny brown curls flouncing around.

"Yes, m'dear. This is Grand Duke Carlisle Cullen, and his son, the future Grand Duke Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" Charlie told his young daughter, who was looking at Carlisle and Edward. Suddenly, the young boy woke up and turned around in his fathers arms.

"Nice to meet you, sirs." Isabella said, curtsying to the two men.

"And this, is my daughter Isabella Marie Dwyer Swan. She is currently Three years old." Charlie said. The small boy then leaped out of his fathers hold to greet the petite girl.

"Hi, my name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Grand Duke, age eight. What about you?" He asked, his green eyes forming a playful glow.

"My name is Isabella Marie Dwyer Swan, Grand Duchess, age three. Do you wanna play with my dolls?" She asked, brightening up.

"Dolls? Do I look like a baby girl to you?" He sneered. Bella's eyes started tearing up.

"You are a meany, Grand Duke. I hate you!" She said stubbornly.

"Your feelings are reciprocated." He replied.

"Lord Cullen, I would like to make a proposal." Charlie said.

"Yes, my Lord, go ahead." Carlisle replied, picking up Edward again.

"I would like to propose an arranged marriage. Seeing that we own the largest amount of land in this Island, combined, our families could rule this country. How would you like that?" Charlie pondered.

"Ahh. I would very much like that. Once little Isabella reached the age of consent, we shall have them betrothed." Carlisle replied.

"And when shall we meet again?" Charlie asked.

"Lets say... in a year. At that time, young Isabella will begin to understand more about her future husband. Until then, my lord." Carlisle said.0

"Until then." Charlie replied as Carlisle and Edward got back on the horse drawn carriage.

"We shall keep in contact, shall we?" Carlisle inquired once more.

"Yes, we shall"

* * *

**A/N. So this is a story that i've been planning out for quite a while. I always wanted to do a old fashioned story, but i wasn't sure how it would go. I got the logistics worked out, and VOILA. heres a story. **

**You see that button? Press it. and write a review. :)**

**V**


	2. Chapter One: The Years Gone By

Chapter One

Five Years Later:

**Bella's POV** (im writing in a choppy manner because she is young. not because i cant write :P )

Hi. I am Isabella Marie Dwyer Swan. I am Eight Years Old. I have two sisters right now. Three of them have died already: Victoria, Bree, and Angela. Only Alice and Rosalie live. Alice is six. Rose is Fifteen. Victoria and Bree were twins. They died when they were about one year old. Angela died with mummy. Father says that there was a com-pli-cay-shun. I miss my mum a lot. Rose is married to Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen. He is the 2nd in line for the Grand Duchy, after my future husband, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. He is a meanie. He pulls on my hair and eats my food. I don't like him. Alice is getting married to Jasper Lee Whitlock Hale, the future Count of our country, Vaticia. I love my daddy. He is very nice. But he is making me get married to a stupid person. Oh, how much do I hate him! He is filthy, eats like a pig, he is short, and has a weird voice. At least he did last year. I haven't seen him in two years. I hope he is nicer. He is visiting today, along with his daddy, Carlisle. He is a very funny person.

"Isabella, miss! You need to get dressed, Grand Duke and Duchess Cullen and their son Edward are almost here! Hurry up!" Charlotte called to me. She is my maid, and She is very nice.

"Yes Charlotte! Will you help me?" I replied. Charlotte came up to my room to put on my corsette. I hate wearing the corsette. It hurts, and it makes it hard to breathe. Daddy says that it is the fashion for girls to wear corsettes. He wants me to wear it early so it won't hurt later on. Charlotte tightened the corsette from top to bottom. When she was done, i let out my breath. Charlotte then took out my pin curls, which enhanced my curly hair. She says that its the fashion. After that, she put on my petticoat and dress, which puffs out a lot. It makes me look pretty. I heard a knock on the door. Edward Cullen was here.

"Hi Bella, pleased to meet you again." Carlisle Cullen said.

"Pleased to meet you again as well, kind sir." I replied, curtsying. Mommy always told me to curtsy to older men.

"Hey Bella." a calm smooth voice said. Who was that? Then, Edward Cullen stepped out from behind his daddy's back. He was so tall! He was at least one meter and 70 centimeters! And his voice! It has changed! it no longer crackled like it used to.

"Hi sir Edward." I replied.

"Well kids, why don't you carry on? Lord Cullen and I would like to discuss a couple of items before you leave again." Daddy said.

"Yes, father." I replied, curtsying. I brought Edward up to my room.

"haha. you are such a little kid! I cannot believe that you still play with dolls. You are such a dimwit, you know that?" he said as he walked into my room. I burst out in tears.

"You're so mean!! I hate you. I don't wanna get married to you!!" I said, running down two flights of stairs to my daddy.

"Father! Help me!" I cried. Edward followed me down the stairs as well.

"What is wrong, my child."

"Edward called me a dimwit!" I replied.

"Now son, we musn't go around calling people names." Carlisle told Edward.

"Yes, sir." Edward replied.

"Well, I believe that we must be going know, we have tea with the Baron and Baroness. We will be pleasured to come visit again sometime. Keep in contact!" Carlisle said. He and Edward got up and left.

"Bella, my daughter, you mustn't missjudge them. They are great people, you know? One day, you will wake up with Edward next to you, and you will believe that you are truly the most fortunate woman of all Vaticia." He said, nodding his head.

"Father. I would never wish to marry Edward. He is stupid. If i woke up next to him, I would scream to get him out of my bed." I huffed. I stomped up the stairs to go to bed. Tonight was very tiring. I hate it when Edward visits.

**Seven Years Later (bella's POV)**

The light blinded me when Charlotte opened the window drapery. It was quite the nice day out. Today was the day that Edward Cullen was officially moving into my mansion.

"Quite a nice day out, miss?" Charlotte asked, making small talk.

"Yes, it is. Charlotte, would you help put on my blue corsette? The whalebone one." I asked her.

"Of course, miss Swan" She replied. Charlotte sifted through my closet, which held about seven different corsets. I stood up to enjoy the broad daylight as she slipped the garment over my head and onto my waist. I sure hope that I looked grand tonight.

"Could you call Alice here, Charlotte?" I asked. I needed some advice on how I should dress for the Grand Duke and his successor.

"Of course, miss." She replied, backing out of my room. Minutes later, Alice appeared in my room.

"Hi Bella, you need my help?" She asked. I nodded.

"I would like some opinion on what I should wear today. Nothing too fancy, I suppose?" I said.

"Of course, you should wear this." She replied, pulling out bronze silk dress that had a light brown pattern hand embroidered onto them. It was a long dress and had puffed sleeves. (AN something like this, but a bit more fancy. http://www. cwrl. utexas. edu/ ~ulrich/ 19cdress /00s-20s /1805figuredsilkwleafmotif .htm )

"Thank you very much, Alice. This would work just fine." I smiled to my sister.

"Ce n'est pas une probleme," She replied. Of course, she would use all the intelligence she learned. Her dearly betrothed, Count Jasper, was part French, so she had learned french just for him. I could tell that they are deeply in love, which is also the case with Rose and Grand Duke Emmett. I wish Edward and I could get along as well. I gave Alice a hug and walked down the stairs to the fainting couch, where I could catch my breath.

"Good morning, father." I curtsyed as I passed my father, who was eagerly awaiting the Cullen's arrival.

"Good morning, my Bella." He replied. I sat down on the couch, grabbing my fan to keep me breathing. Slowly, I drifted into my dreams. In my dreams, I saw a bunch of little children running around in my house. I took a closer look. They were... my children. Two boys and Four girls. As I got up, I saw a man, tall and lean, standing with the kids. I walked closer, eager to see the man whom I love so deeply. The closer I got, the farther he got, until he perished into thin air. I snapped awake.

"Isabella! Such a pleasure to see you again! I hope Edward doesn't give you too much trouble. I shall see you at the wedding in two fortnights! Goodbye, son!" Carlisle said, before leaving Edward.

"Welcome to our home, Lord Cullen. We welcome you with our deepest gratitude." Father said.

"Thank you, Lord Swan. May I inquire where your daughter is?" He said. Ahh. Always acting like the gentleman. How charming.

"She is right there, Lord Cullen. Please, call me Charlie."He said, pointing to me. I waved slowly at Edward. He walked over to me and bent down to meet me eye to eye.

"My dearly betrothed, would you care to show me your beautiful face?" He asked, making sweet talk to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Lord Cullen, you have but seen it a handful of times. Of course you remember?" I replied. Just as my father left the room, he smiled.

"Lady Swan, I have but changed in the past few years. I am no longer a child of tease and play. I am a man of family and dedication. I am now dedicated to you, and to making babies." He said, winking. He probably thought that through this fan, I couldn't see him. But nevertheless, I could. As clear as day.

"My dear Lord Cullen, you are vile and despicable. What makes you think I would want children with you?" I replied. He lifted the fan up to see my face, so I dropped my hand. I heard him gasp so naturally, I blushed.

"Lady Isabella, I have not seen a maiden as fair as you." He said. I looked down and blushed. He had definitely changed as well.

"As for you, my lord. I have not seen a man as humble as you." I replied. I saw him smile. "But as humble as you may be as of now, your past is despicable, and I will not tolerate that behaivior. To win a maiden's heart, you musn't fool with it first. Sure, you have learned of that before, have you?" I continued.

"Of course I have. But with a maiden as unsightly as you used to be, how could one be humble? Besides, we were naught but children." He reasoned.

"My lord, beauty is not just outside of the heart. It is within. If you were a gentleman enough to understand, you would have my heart already!" I yelled at him.

"My lady, I was but a young child. I am now a gentleman, and you my gentlewoman." He said. What was he attempting to do?! Seduce me?

"My Lord!! I am not a toy to be played with. I am the Grand Duchess of Vaticia. You are the Grand Duke. We are set to be married. You must not try to do anything daft to me. We are noble people of Vaticia, one wrong move and the entire country will hear of it! You know that it will not do with our fathers. Is not that why you are here? To please our fathers? If it weren't for my father, I would not marry you!" I screamed. I huffed, feeling faint. Before I knew it, I fainted. Lucky that I was on my fainting chair, hm?

Stupid Corset.

* * *

**AN. I dont own anything :)**

**yeah. Chapter one is up. Please, REVIEW. **


	3. Chapter Two: Sexual Tension

**IM SO SORRY! BUT ITS PRETTY LATE HERE. SO THIS IS A REALLY SHORT UPDATE. SORRY!!!! I PROMISE I'LL MAKE IT UP!!!**

BELLA POV

"You vile, cruel, despicable... vampire!" I yelled at Lord Edward. He smirked at me. Of course, that pig would.

"What have I done to you, milady?" he retorted sweetly. "I have naught but treated you with the highest honor."

"Well, milord, you have come into my chamber without my permission." I yelled angrily. He laughed. "And to make matters worse, I was dressing for supper!"

"Dear Lady Isabella..." He started, circling around me. I started to back up. "Do you not know that your chamber is also my chamber. I swear, your father made that quite clear last night." He smirked. That damn lord...

"I kicked you out because I was dressing. Is it a crime to want to keep my innocence until I am betrothed?" I asked. My back was pushed straight against the stone wall of my tower.

"Well, Miss Swan. Forgive me, but isn't your virtue something you lose after you have sex?" He asked. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Lord Edward! How vulgar you are! Do you not understand? I am only betrothed to you because of my father. I do not wish for any form of physical relationship with you!" I told him. Gently, I closed my eyes.

"Ahh, but you do wish for a mental relationship with me, don't you, Isabella?" He said, said, closing in on me. Here I am, trapped between Lord Edward and a stone wall with no trap doors.

"I do not wish for any type of relationship with you, Lord Cullen. You are a daft man. Only a fool would want to have a relationship with you!" I yelled. Suddenly, I felt his large hand on my chest. He started rubbing my chest. My chest! It was mine. Not his!

"Mmmhhmm." he started to moan. Moan? was he crazy? Daft? Idiotic?

"Lord Cullen! Take you hand off my chest! I will not make do with your harassing!" I yelled. As delightful as it felt, I felt violated.

"No.." He replied, placing his lips on my neck, sucking on it.

"STOP!! I will not go to supper with kissing marks on my neck!" I told him, smaking his arm.

"Mmmm... just one more minute.." he replied, using his tongue to lick my neck. Finally, I kicked him. He backed up.

"I'm very sorry, Lord Cullen. But my father will not have me showing up to dinner with a kissing mark on my neck. It is just not appropriate!" I told him, stomping off to dinner.

**AN. again, sorry that it's really short!!!!!!!!! **

**i dont own anything**

**but **

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. Chapter Three: Glamorous

**AN. Sorry I didn't update yesterday. This isn't that long either. I'll try to make it longer next time :). Oh. and I might not be able to update as frequently, school is starting soon.**

Bella POV

Gracefully, I walked down the stairs to the grand dining hall to meet father and his guests. This time, it was Lord Edward's family. Slowly, step by step. Dont trip... I thought to myself. I was not the most coordinated lady in the household, I was prone to falling down. I looked down the stairs and saw Lord Edward, dressed in a suit, waiting to escort me to supper. My dress made it extremely hard to breathe, with the layers. I was wearing a formal winter dress, it was a deep gray color with black lace and a swirl design. The bodice was stiff, while the bottom of the dress was large, even without a crinoline (**AN. **Thats the hoop thing ppl had under their dresses to keep them poofy). The dress dragged on the staircase heavily, the trail was extremely long.(**dress on my profile under "arranged failure")** My white gloves traced the delicate wood of the staircase as I finally reached the bottom of the staircase.

"Lady Swan. May I escort you to supper?" Edward said, bowing at me. Not wanting to make a horrid impression on Lady Esme and Lord Carlisle, I was polite.

"Yes, of course, milord." I replied, slipping my left hand onto his right arm. Together, we walked into the grand dinning room, where Edward's parents and father were already waiting for us.

"Ahh, young love... Don't you remember what that was like?" Lord Carlisle said, turning to Lady Esme.

"Yes, yes of course. You snook into my chamber by scaling the wall a fortnight before we were getting married. You couldn't keep yourself away from me!" Lady Esme laughed. Lord Carlisle chuckled.

"Yes, I do remember your father finding loose bricks on the wall..." He smiled and looked at Edward and I. Of course, I blushed.

Being a polite lady, I replied. "Yes, that sounds fascinating, but I sure hope that Edward will be able keep the deal!" I laughed, joking with them. I heard Edward mumble something incoherent.

"Well, lets get settled, shall we? Peter, bring the food on." Father said as we all took a seat. I sat next to father, who sat across from the Cullens. Lord Edward took a seat across the table from me, in between Lord and Lady Cullen.

"This is great food you have, Lord Swan." Lady Esme said humbly.

"Why thank you, Lady Esme. We had the shrimp imported from Sicily." Father boasted. I rolled my eyes a bit. When did he not boast?

"My! such a far place!" She replied. "If I may say so myself, I think that Sicilian shrimp is the best. We had some imported recently, and it was extremely fresh and large!" Esme continued. I tuned myself out from the adult talk.

"Lady Isabella, may I inquire how you are?" Lord Emmett asked. Both he and Rosalie had returned for our festivities. Alice, of course, was still here, but her 'dearly betrothed', Jasper, was not.

"Ah, I am doing well, my lord. And you?" I replied poitely.

"Yes, I am doing well as well. Rose and I are expecting our fourth child very soon, as you may know." Lord Emmett replied. I smiled at my sister, who pointed to her stomach.

"Ah yes, congratulations, Rose and Emmett! How are the other three? Elizabeth, Amos, and Mildred?" I asked again. Rosalie laughed a bit.

"They are well, thank you. Little Mildred wouldn't stop eating this morning!" Rosalie snickered. I laughed with her.

"My that girl has quite the appetite!" I replied. She laughed.

"Yes, we left them with the nanny because they need to get rest. After all, they are children!" She smiled.

"So Lord Edward, what school did you attend?" father asked Edward.

" I attended Brook's academy of literature. Quite a tough school. I was one of few children to pass then entire schooling!" he boasted. Do men always have to boast? It is quite annoying.

"That was very fortunate! I'm sure you've heard of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare?" I replied. Being a girl of class has its benefits. Father had gotten his hands on a copy of William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, and I must have fallen in love with that book.

"But of course! That was in our last year of education. _But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill thy envious moon, who is already sick and pale with greif, that thou her maid, are far more fair than not her maid, since she is vestal livery is but sick and green, And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off."_he recited. I was surprised that he would know of such literature. Father told me that it was considered women's literature.

_"O Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father, and refuse thy name, or if thou wilt not, be but sworn to my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet_." I recited back. He smiled. Lord Cullen was being tolerable tonight. He definitely did not seem hostile today.

"Now children, off you go! It is far too late for you to be staying up. We have much planning to do! Good luck." father said. I got up, curtseyed, and left.

"Lady Isabella, quite an impressive knowledge of Shakespeare you have!" Lord Edward said, catching up to me.

"Why thank you, Lord Cullen. Your knowledge is not quite bad as well." I told him. He smiled a crooked smile. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Now, If I may, Lady Isabella." he said.

"If you may what?" replied, completely unaware of what his intentions were.

"If I may give you a goodnight kiss." he said, blushing a bit.

"Oh... I guess. You may." I smiled. He looked at me intently and leaned in a bit. Our lips met for just a short second before they parted.

"Thank you, milady. I shall see you tomorrow." he said, bowing to me.

"As to you, milord." I replied, curtsying to him. I smiled and gave a small wave before heading up the stairs to get the damn dress off. As much as I loved being royalty, wearing heavy, corseted dresses was dreary.

* * *

"Wake up miss! It is time for your morning walk with Lord Cullen!" Charlotte said, bright and early.

"What? Morning Walk? What is this Morning walk you speak of?" I asked, confused. Charlotte brought out a light flowery dress for me to wear. (**pic in profile)**

"Oh miss, I'm terribly sorry. I have not told you yet, have I? Your father and the Cullens have set up a morning walk for you and your fiance to get to know each other." She said, slipping the corset over my head. Soon, I put on the dress. It was flowery, lacy, and off the shoulder. Quite a nice dress, really.

"Ah, I see. Thank you Charlotte. You may get along with your duties, now." I told her, picking out white crochet gloves, a large floral hat, and a peacock feather fan.

"Yes miss. Good luck, miss." She said, before leaving. I put on my shoes and left my chamber.

"Hello, Lady Isabella. Care for a walk?" Edward said, greeting me at the entrance to our garden.

"Certainly, Lord Edward." I giggled. He certainly looked dashing this morning, his hair was slicked back, and his eyes looked simply delightful in the sun.

"So, Lady Isabella. Might we get to know each other better?" he asked.

"Of course, Lord Edward. Why don't you start? Ask me twenty questions about myself, and in return, I will inquire twenty from you as well." I told him.

"Well, what is your favorite color?" he asked me.

"It is most certainly green. And you, monsieur?" I replied, laughing.

"Brown. How old are you right now?" he pondered again.

"I am fifteen years of age. And you?"

"I am twenty years of age." he replied. "What do you prefer to be called?"

"It depends. By strangers, I prefer Grand Duchess Swan or Grand Duchess Isabella. By people that I know of, I prefer Lady Isabella or Lady Swan. My father calls me Lady Isabella in formal gatherings, but people whom I am close to usually call me Bella. Just Bella." I told him.

"You are a complicated woman." he smirked. What is with that smirk? It makes him, dare I say... sexy. "I go by Lord Cullen or Lord Edward most of the time. I am not actually the Grand Duke quite yet. But, to my close ones, its Edward. Just Edward." he told me, mimicking my sentence. "Do you like children?"

"Yes, I am quite fond of children, if that is what you are inquiring." I replied wittily.

"Yes, I am quite fond of them too. But, that is not what I was inquiring. I meant would you like to have children?" he rephrased. I laughed inwardly.

"Lord Edward, isn't it a woman's job to bear children? Though I still may be young, does not mean that I do not know my role in society." I told him, smiling.

"You are correct, Lady Isabella. But I believe otherwise. Women are also there for the enjoyment of men." he grinned. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Are women just an object that men can toy with for their own personal pleasures? I believe not. It was not correct for him to believe that way. "What is your favorite food?"

"I am quite fond of sushi." I told him, sitting down on a bench. He followed suit.

"Oh really? I am delighted with french baguettes." He told me. I laughed a bit. "Is there something wrong, lady Isabella?"

"No, no, of course not." I replied, still smiling.

"Oh really?" He said again, cocking his eyebrow. He reached out to tickle me, but Charlotte interfered.

"Oh, Lady Isabella! You must hurry! Your father calls upon you at this minute!"

"Oh, of course, Charlotte. I will be there soon." I told him.

"I'm sorry, Lord Edward, but there must be some type of emergency. Forgive me. Will we meet again? At the same time?" I asked him.

"Of course, milady. Same time. Until tomorrow." He replied, leaving.

* * *

**AN. yeah. REVIEW :)**

**I dont own Romeo and Juliet :) or Twilight. If I did, Bella would be with Jacob :P haha. yeah. so REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter Four: Music of the Night

**Chapter Four**

Edward POV (Finally!) THe night before

The Swans were very respectable people, and I was to marry their daughter, Isabella Marie Dwyer Swan. The cunning witty middle child of the surviving girls. Wasn't this great? I would believe so, but I messed it up in my childhood. I was naive... I treated her like trash. Now that I am twenty years of age, I will treat her properly. Like a woman. Even if she was only a mere 15 years of age.

"Father, I propose a morning walk with Lady Isabella tomorrow in order to get to know her better." I told him, once I returned to the dining table after bidding Lady Isabella good night.

"Yes, that would be lovely. Lord Swan, do you agree?" Father asked Lady Isabella's father.

"Of course. Lets start on wedding plans." he replied.

"I was thinking in your garden? It is quite nice. We could also do it at my place, if you would prefer." Father said. I sighed. Wedding planning was not my favorite thing to do. I prefer reading...

"Oh, our garden would do well. What about time? When shall it be? In two weeks? or One?" Lord Swan replied.

"I believe in one week would be better, we have a prior commitment in two." Father replied. My eyes went wide. One week? How was I supposed to do this? Is it possible to fall in love in one week? Granted that the lady herself was quite exquisite. She had a great figure, and her knowledge base was unforgettable. It was a matter of if she would forgive me or not.

"Father, I believe that one week is a bit short. I don't think that it would work out between Isabella and I" I told father. Mother looked at me with a pointed look.

"Edward, remember, we musn't address people without formality. You must address her as at least Lady Isabella." She told me.

"Sorry Mother." I replied, not wanting her to be mad."I will remember."

"Oh, it is not a problem. You may address her as Bella. She believes that Isabella is too formal for her privately. She prefers Bella." Lord Swan said. I smiled. _What a beautiful name**, **I thought. _

"Will do."

"As for the one week, son, I believe that it will not be a problem. Your mother and I went from completely dispising each other to loving each other in just two weeks, and I see what you two have. Though she pretends to dislike you, I am sure she is quite fond of you. I see the way she looks at you." father replied.

"Yes, then one week it is." I replied. I had to go to sleep soon. Father would not let me stay up this late, even though I am quite old. " Well, I must be off to sleep. I will speak with you in a week father, mother." I said, standing up. Mother walked over to me and gently gave me a hug.

"Oh, I sure will miss you, son." She said. Father followed suit.

"As will I." he said. "Charlie? We must be off. It is getting quite dark out.

"Well then, I'll see you in a week. Preparations will be done by Friday next week. will you come stay with us?" he said.

"But of course! We would be delighted to stay with your family." mother said.

"Then it is set. See you in six days." Lord Swan replied. "Lord Edward, your room is up two flights of stairs and two doors to the left, right next to Bella' s room." He told me.

"thank you Lord Swan." I replied. Slowly, I headed up the stairs. My, their house was quite large. Three stories with three wings each? My house only had two wings for the third floor. I turned left and reached my room, ready to go into slumber.

* * *

Bella's POV

Sunday

"Father, what is the occaison?" I asked, curtseying to him.

"Bella, the dress lady has come to get you a dress. She is only here today and tomorrow." Father replied, pushing me toward the grand hall.

"Hello miss. May I get you fitted for a dress today? I will make adjustments and will deliver the dress tomorrow. Lets get started, shall we?" She said. I smiled.

"Yes, of course. And what is your name?" I asked.

"I am Viscountess Victoria of France, your father has hired me to make the dress for you." She replied, smiling, as we walked into my chamber.

"Pleasure to meet you, Viscountess Victoria." I replied. I passed Lord Edward on my way up to my chamber. She brought out a dress, bright in color, but extremely intricate. It was a bright purple or pink color (DRESS IN PROFILE). It was also extremely... large. big, poofy. I had no other way to describe such a dress. Surely, I liked it.

"So do you like it, Lady?" She asked.

"Oh, most certainly! It is quite a lovely dress. But do you believe that it will suit a wedding? I thought that wedding dresses were supposed to be a fancy shade with a fancy bodice." I told her. She laughed a bit, and I blushed. I hate my traits. My blush is most exquisite to some, but to me, it shows the embarrassment of me.

"Oh, young girl, this is not your wedding dress! This is your wedding dress." She said, pulling out an even larger gown. "That was just your party dress." She said. I looked at my formal wedding dress. It was silky black with a flower pattern on the bottom with a train. Oh, it was beautiful.

"Oh, I love it! Thank you, Victoria!" I told her. Soon, I tried it on. With a bit of adjustment, it fit just perfectly.

"Well, I must be going now. I will see you tomorrow!" She said, taking the dresses and leaving.

"Charlotte? Could you help dress me for dinner?" I called.

"Of course miss." She replied, helping me put on a simple cotton dress.

"Thank you, Charlotte." I told her, leaving my chamber. I walked down the stairs at a brisk pace to see Edward standing at the bottom.

"Those were beautiful dresses she had. For the wedding, I supposed?" he asked, grinning.

"Why yes, Lord Cullen. For the wedding. But isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the dresses before the wedding?" I asked as he held out his hand for me.

"Oh, who cares. I know you'll look beautiful in it..." he said, flirting with me. Why was he flirting? Doesn't he hate me? He has throughout our childhood.

"Lord Cullen, or ehh, Edward, if I may..." I started.

"Go ahead. I believe Lord Cullen makes me sound like my grandparents." he told me, laughing.

"Very well. Edward, I thought that you hated me..."I asked suspiciously. Why was he all of a sudden being decent to me?

"Well, Isabella, if I may" He said. I nodded. "I believe that small children always tease the girls that they fancy." he said, winking at me. I giggled. _Did I just giggle when he flirted with me_? I asked myself.

"Please, you may address me as Bella. Isabella makes me sound like an Italian queen. I quite despise royalty." I told him.

"Yet, you are royalty." he replied.

"Well, yes. But that is something that is passed along my bloodline. there is nothing that I can do about it." I told him. He nodded.

"Yes, quite true." he said, turning to face me. "I promise you, Bella. Once we are older and the grand duchy passes to our children, we will go roam the countryside like free people and have as much fun as you would like." he told me. I lightened up to his grand idea.

"Oh, that would be absolutely lovely, Edward." I told him. He smiled at him as he held out his arms. I accepted the hug.

"Now, lets get to supper, shall we?" he said.

"We shall." I told him. I had finally lightened up to Lord Edward. A bit. Just a bit. But this did not mean anything, did it?

* * *

"Father, I must say. This steak is delicious!" I told my father.

"Well thank you, Bella. Peter made it with his finest sauces." he replied.

"Ah, yes. I can tell. Quite tasty!" I told him.

"Yes, I agree with Bella. It is quite delicious." Edward said conversationally, cutting his steak.

"Father, when will I see Jasper again?" Alice asked out of the blue. I turned to her and laughed. She had quite a crush on her dearly betrothed.

"You will see him soon. At Bella's wedding, in fact. He is to be your date, as you two must get to know each other as well." Father told her. Alice jumped up.

"Father, I must be excused. I just have to find the perfect dress! Oh, I want to look absolutely gorgeous!" She said before taking off.

"Very well, go ahead, dear Alice." he laughed. I loved my father dearly when it came to formalities. He did not require us girls to wear our fancy dresses when no guests were present, and called us by our names. Much of which was not done by other royal people.

"Umm. Bella, would you like to go for a walk with me?" Edward asked, standing up and holding out his hand for me.

"But of course. Father, may I be excused?" I said, standing up as well.

"Yes, yes, of course. Go on, have some fun." he replied, finishing his steak.

Edward and I opened the back door to the garden, where we spent a while walking around. "Bella, lets sit for a while." he said, pulling me onto a marble bench in a hidden place.

"Edward, how did you find this place?" I asked.

"Well, do you remember that time when I took your toys for a few days? I ran back here and hid them here. It is like my own secret garden in your back yard." he told me, chuckling.

"That is quite humorous, Edward. I do remember. I also recall me hitting you with a paddle." I replied.

"Yes, I recall that too. You are quite strong for a girl, you know." he smiled.

"Oh, i know I am." I laughed.

"So Bella." He said, scooting a bit closer to me and putting his arm around my shoulder. "Look up. This place has the best view of the sky." he told me. I did as he told me to, and saw a beautiful night sky, complete with stars and the moon.

"Oh, this is simply beautiful! I said. Slowly, I put my head on his shoulder, and he rest his head on my head. I was quite comfortable.

"I found this place at night, and I spent quite a long time just looking at the stars." he told me. I lifted my head up.

"Oh really? That is quite interesting." I replied. I hadn't noticed how close we were until he closed the space between us by putting his soft lips on mine, softly nibbling on my bottom lip. Oh, how luscious his lips were! So soft and tender, so sweet... _What was happening to me? I just enjoyed a kiss from Edward Cullen...._

* * *

_**AN: Well, school is back. So. I have to study more. SO.... i wont be able to update as much now. I'll try for at least one chapter a , my faithful readers, you will just have to wait until I update. And, I have finals up pretty soon. So yeah. Wish me luck xD**_

_**Do you see this button?**_

**REVIEW!!!!!! :)**

**xoxo BellaECullen xoxo**


	6. Chapter Five: The Start of Something New

**AN I think i'm gonna change the rating to M later on in the story. or soon ;)**

**either that or i post the smut scenes as an extra. what'dya think?**

**(spoiler for this chapter: bella's not as innocent as you think...)**

Bella POV

I must've fallen asleep outside, because the next morn, I was sound asleep in my chamber, my clothes split open and my chest bare. Edward must've brought me back after I had fallen asleep. Or had I fainted?

"Oh, Lady Isabella! You are safe!" Charlotte screamed as she ran into my chamber. I looked at her, confused.

"Charlotte? What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, you fainted during your walk with the Lord. He took you in here and slashed open your corset because it was affecting your breathing." She told me. So that was why beloved corset was broken? How dare he? and how dare he look at my chest? This was completely inappropriate. Words could not describe how I felt right now.

"Oh, did he really?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Charlotte looked at me in fear.

"I'm sorry miss. About your corset. Really, I am... He said that to not open up your corset would break your ribs soon enough. I had to let him do it." she said. I sighed, of course. Edward.

"Very well, Charlotte. You may go now." I told her.

"Yes, Miss." She said, backing out of my room. _Well, no use to wear a corset today..._ I thought. I was going to make Edward pay for this. He busted my corset, for heaven's sake! My corset!!! I would not make do with this.

"Edward, Dear?" I said sweetly. I heard him mumble something from his room. Quickly, I ran out of my chamber and into his. I bust the door open and ran straight into him on accident. Oh, this was not good. He was not wearing his blouse, and I was not wearing a corset. My chest was fully exposed. Oh no...

"Oh my god. Isabella... I am truly sorry." He said. I felt so bad at the moment...

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault, Edward. I must fix this." I said. I rolled over on my back and got up.

"It is fine, Bella, No harm was done. We must be going now." He told me. I looked at him. He had such a great smile, not even a court jester could doubt that. I looked at him.

"Oh Edward... I am so sorry." I said, running into his arms. He looked quite surprised.

"Dear Bella, there is nothing to be sorry for, for you have done nothing wrong. It is I that should be apologizing." He replied.

"No, Edward. I am sorry that I have never accepted your apologies before. I am sorry that I never forgave you for treating me that way." I said in one breath, into the crook of his neck.

"I like you a lot, Bella. Maybe even love. But you have never given me a chance since I took your toys. Please, I beg of you, give me another chance." he replied. I smiled.

"Really, Edward? I would love to give you a second chance." I told him. I saw him smile and I knew that it was a new beginning.

* * *

**AN I know its short. Please dont kill me :(**

**anyways. tell me where you want me to go with this. rated M or no?**

**and don't worry. They'll lighten up pretty quickly. You'll see some smut soon enough...**


End file.
